Tatchi Tatchi
by Dracule-Mizuki
Summary: Mizuki was an ordinary girl till one day she suddenly teleported to a place she didn't know, although she was soon teleported again there's a catch It's been more than 50 years since she was first here but she's only aged 12 years. Pausible zoro/oc or ace/oc
1. Shells town and East Blue!

This is my first fan fiction; constructional criticism is welcomed thanks :)

I'm planning on going with the story of the manga and will update with each chapter that are equal to the chapters in the manga but it will slowly drag away from the main story and there will be extra islands and side stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the book I was holding before it fell from my slowly disappearing hands as I said "Here we go again..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think she's alive?"

"Dunno, Better take her to Ririka anyways."

"Yeah."

Ririka?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's been out for a whole week when is she going to wake up!?"

Where am I?

"It's okay dear, she'll wake up soon, we just need to let her sleep she hit her head pretty hard."

Are they talking about me?

"Mommy, look she opened her eyes!" A little girl with medium length brown hair in pigtails said excitably pointing at the girl in the bed.

"Oh so she is, Are you feeling ok you've been out for more than a week?" Asked an older woman who resembled the little girl.

"Um, yeah my head just stings a little, By the way who are you and where exactly am I?" I questioned rubbing my throbbing head.

"You're in shells town, my name is Ririka and this is my daughter Rika." She said patting her daughter on the head smiling.

What lack of creativity. Oh well...

" Shells town... that sounds familiar but could you be less specific what else is around here?" I asked moving my long silver hair away from my scalp to feel if there were any scratches on my head. Finding none I gave up putting my hand into my lap once more.

"Well, we're in east blue if that's what you mean." She answered obviously slightly puzzled.

East Blue

"Wait! I'm in East Blue!?" I screamed standing up only to fall over once again.

"Careful, yes this is east blue, if you would like you can stay here till you're ready to leave." She stated holding my arm tightly as to not let me topple over.

"No I must leave now, but thank you for your help, Do you know where my original clothes are?" Only now realizing I was in a long light pink nightgown that obviously didn't belong to me.

"Oh, right There being washed you can borrow some of mine until they've finished cleaning though." Ririka answered smiling.

Looks like I'm staying here for a little while longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After changing into a light green sleeveless dress that went to my knees I changed into my knee high black boots and decided to look around town. Noticing a huge green military like building I decided that must be Morgan's base and started to walk towards it.

"Hello Marimo" I teased looking at the very menacing man tied to a post not even 10 meters away.

"Go away" He replied simply not even looking in my direction.

"No need to be shy, They can't kill me anyways, How long you been tied up for? I asked trying to find out exactly where in time I was.

"None of your business, now go away." He growled shooting a glare that could kill right at me.

"Fine, If two kids named Luffy and Coby come by be sure to treat them nice." I Returned deciding it was about time I ate something since I had been asleep for a week I began walking back to Ririka's house which just so happened to be a bar to see if my clothes were done and hopefully bum some food off her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ririka?" I said walking in the front door only to find it completely empty. Walking around I found a note on the counter addressed to me. " Dear stranger, since you never gave us your name I'll have to get it from you when I get back, Rika's upstairs making some rice balls. I'm going shopping and should be back in about half an hour, take care, Ririka."

Rika's making rice balls, guess I just found out when in time I was.

"Rika? You in here?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. sitting at the table was a crying Rika. "Rika, What's wrong!?"

"Onee chan, I can't make the rice balls for Onii san, they keep breaking." Rika said grabbing my dress and sobbing into it.

"Here let me help you." peeling the crying girl off me, I grabbed an apron and prepared to wash my hands."Rika could you grab me some more rice?"

"Sure" She replied rubbing away her tears as she grabbed a container of rice.

"Watch this, Measure how much you want and then fill your rice cooker with the amount of water to go with that amount of rice, Do you want anything on the inside or outside Rika?" I Asked turning to said girl.

"No but can we put some sugar in instead of the salt?" She questioned still rubbing away tears from her eyes.

"Sure Rika" Eyeing the salt that happened to be on the counter I grabbed some sugar instead and began to measure it as the rice cooker beeped and turned to heating telling me the rice was done. After letting the rice cool a bit I mixed in the sugar and began to mold the rice into triangles.

"We only have enough for two would you like to mold the other one Rika?" I asked looking the girl dead in the eyes and smiled.

"O-okay" She stampered grabbing the last put of rice and began to mold it into a triangle too.

"now that we're down molding the rice let's let them cool, tidy up the kitchen and go give them to that marimo." I said setting down the rice ball and begun to tidy up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up to the marine base I saw two people up againts the wall, one with pink hair that looked like he was shaking and another with black hair and a straw hat.

So they're here

Putting up a latter for Rika I jumped up beside the straw hat boy and began to say something before I was cut off by the pink haired boy.

"AH...! Don't it's dangerous!" Said boy yelled as that stupid marimo stared at rika.

Taking my attention off of the marimo, Rika and the pink haired brat I tapped Luffy on the shoulder to get his attention. But yet again I was cut off by that annoying brat.

"Luffy san go stop her! she could be killed!" the brat screeched

He still annoys me even in person.

"Do it yourself" Strawhat said looking back at the marimo not really caring.

"he wouldn't do that you know" I said finally gaining strawhat's attention.

"How would you know anyways?" The brat said giving me weird looks all the while slowly creeping closer and closer to Luffy.

"Because he saved that girls life once, he wouldn't kill her now." I said staring at the boy as he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"RORONOA ZORO! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." A weird man with a split chin and a blonde bowl cut said waling into the court yard with 3 marine officers behind him.

"oh look another annoying bastard showed up." I whispered as said bastard took one of Rika's rice balls and ate it, spitting it out and throwing it on the ground and stomping on it with his foot.

"Blegh! Horrible, you put too much sugar in it, you're supposed to put salt in it, SALT!" he yelled stomping the rice ball further into the ground as Rika started to cry.

"But… but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet…! Rika said clutching onto the remaining rice ball.

"How could someone eat something like this? Damn it! The Bastard said ripping the other rice ball out of Rika's hand and proceeded to smoosh it into the ground along with the original.

"AHH! Stop it! He can't eat this anymore! Rika said as she fell on her knees tying to get the rice ball out of the path of the bastard's foot but the bastard kept on stomping on it making Rika look like she was going to start balling any second now.

"Th… That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them…! The annoying brat stammpered peeking his head over the wall.

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up… hehehe" The bastard hellmeppo said squishing the rice ball into the ground one last time. "Aww… don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brat's so much. The bastard sighed rubbing his forehead as Rika tried to keep her tears in while staring at the squashed rice balls.

"That bastard" I said clenching my teeth as for him not to hear me. This isn't the time to fight Morgan yet, I need to get Rika out of here first.

"It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here?" Helmeppo questioned as he began to read from a sign sticking out of the ground. 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime marine lieutenant morgan' " You know how scary my dad can be right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown up!" He said staring at rika only scaring her more. "oi, throw this brat out" The bastard said to one of the marines behind him. Only to get a 'huh in reply. "I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my dad!" The bastard screamed in the young marines face.

"Ay…Aye sir!" The young marine replied walking over to Rika and throwing her over the wall. Just before she hit the ground straw hat launched off the wall and caught her. Before strawhat could even dust himself off coby was there asking her if she was alright.

"Are you alright? Those bastards!" The brat said slowly creeping forward to confirm her safety as strawhat stood up brushed himself off and stared at the brick wall like he could see through it and knew exactly what was going on, on the other side.

"I didn't think you'd have this king of endurance! I'm going to keep you alive for one whole month!" the bastard said shrugging as Zoro returned a 'you'd better keep you promise before the bastard continued to laugh" oh I'll keep my promise, if you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my word and release you! Good luck!" He said walking out of the courtyard.

Finally taking his eyes off the ever shrinking form of the bastard Helmeppo he turned surprised to face strawhat standing in front of him and asked" You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it." Only to receive a 'oh yea?' in reply.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet." The straw hat boy stated matter 'o' factly.

"Pirate? Heh…! So you gave up on life and became a crook huh…? Zoro said as strawhat replied" It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

…Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you." Zoro questioned slightly smirking all the while.

" I havn't made up my mind yet, since everyone thinks you're a bad guy" strawhat replied.

" I thought I told you already, marimo here isn't a bad guy, he's only here bec-"

"Who you calling marimo you weird girl! Since I don't know your name I'm going to call you Gin from now until you stop calling me marimo! He yelled in my direction but his eyes were getting hazy and I knew he won't last much longer out here anyways.

"Ok just get on with you conversation before you pass out miss delicate marimo chan!" I teased as I received another death glare before he continued talking.

"A bad guy huh…?" he said turning back to strawhat but never quite taking his attention off me " I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me! Just need to stay alive for one month, that bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards." He practically yelled while smirking " I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

"…Really?" Strawhat replied"If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week."

"No way you'd starve to death in two days" I said through laughing fits over the idea.

"I though you said you'd let us finish talking?" zoro questioned giving me more death glare " Ignoring Gin that;s what makes us different." Marimo said turning back to strawhat again" Go find someone else to join you." But just as strawhat started to walk away marimo quickly added" hey! Hold on! That… can you pick it up for me?"

"you want to eat this?" strawhart asked puzzled as he picked up the squashed rice ball." But it's more like a mud ball now."

"Shut it!" I shouted hitting him hard on the head so his face went straight into the ground.

"Sorry, well I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry…" He said standing back up and walking over to Zoro.

"Shut up, just give it to me" He said eating the squashed rice balls in one bite, and almost dying in the process.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Strawhat asked as I punched him again this time with some haki so he didn't stand up this time.

"Cough… tell that little girl…!" Zoro tried to say but it looked like he was passing out. Either from lack of food or the rice balls he just ate, I don't know which.

"Tell her what?" I asked smirking because I knew exactly what he was going to say.

" the rice balls taste very good, thank you very much." He replied quietly so I almost didn't hear him.

"You're welcome" I said as I bent down and kissed him on the nose." I'll make sure to tell her aswell marimo chan." I replied as he blushed a bit then fell dead to the world for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really!" Rika exclaimed Jumping off the stair in front of her shop and looking right at me.

"Yep! He ate all of it!" I replied not mentioning that I kissed his nose afterwards.

"I'm so happy" Rika replied looking back at Coby who was sitting on a barrel as he asked."Hmm… is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is…? Just quick enough before rika replied " No he isn't! Brother wouldn't do anything wrong."

"It's just that the people in this town seem to be afraid of him" I interrupted " Acording to Rika he got arrested because of her."

"It's true!" Rika interjected " he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared."

"so you're saying" Luffy shot in" that Zoro's only arrested because he killed that Helmeppo's wolf?"

"exactly" I replied" He may have a bad temper but chasing down fugitives isn't that big of a crime either. The only bad guys are the morgans, you'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone here is afraid of them."

Then all of the sudden we heard Helmeppo's voice from not so far away yelling" Heh heh heh heh! Who dares raise their head? I'll tell my dad!" the sight was awful there was the citizens with their heads on the ground bowing to that bastard but the worse part was what he said next " do you really want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm going to publicly execute him in three days, I'll use him as an example for all of you! It's going to be pretty interesting…"

"three days…" Strawhat said "didn't you say you'd give him a month?" strawhat said as the townsfolk around him sat up in shock.

Helmeppo didn't seem to care and kept talking" Who are you How rude, I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that." He said blowing up his cheeks which somehow made HIM look even more stupid, if that was even possible.

It happened fast but not so fast that I couldn't see it coming, just before strawhat was about to punch Helmeppo I grabbed the back of his vest pushing him backwards all the while propelling my self forwards as I punched that bastard right in the kisser.

"Luffy san! Please calm down! You want to mess with the marines or something?" Coby asked practicly screaming at luffy I don't know why since I was the one who punched the bastard.

"Coby, I've decided! I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me." strawhat stated "and you too of coarse Gin" straw hat said looking at me smiling.

"sorry Luffy I'm already with another crew but I can travel with you for a little while, and my names not Gin." I said smiling back like an idiot.


	2. Gin and the Marimo

Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter I'll make sure to fix that when I can

*Disclaimer: I don't own one piece*

"Th… this is bad…! Who is she?! She dared to hit the lieutenant's son…! Lieutenant Morgan won't forgive her!" the towns folk yelled bewildered as they stood up to see the scene taking place.

"Gin san! Calm yourself! They are marines!" Coby cried now grabbing onto my arms after realizing it was actually me who hit Hemleppo.

"I don't care" I returned "a bastard is still a bastard."

"you!" Helmeppo screamed holding his face as the two marines beside him bend down to see if he's okay." You dare to hit me?! My dad hasn't even hit me once! I'm caption Morgan's beloved son! I'm telling daddy on you! He screamed tears brimming the edges of his eyes as the townsfolk shudder in fear and take a step backwards.

"Don't run crying to papa! Come back here and face me like a man!" I scream back at him realizing the irony in what I just said as the brat tries to hold me back to no avail.

"You'll be begging for mercy! You're a walking corpse, my father will kill you! You booger face!" Helmeppo threatens as he runs away looking just as stupid as always.

"Gin." Luffy says grabbing my shoulder "He's not even worth hitting" he continues letting me go but staring me dead in the eyes before he bends down picks up his straw hat and puts it back on his head, covering his messy black hair.

"you were great big brother, I feel a lot better now." Rika says walking up to straw hat before he replies pouting" Then I wish I had gotten a swing at him too, Gin took all the fun."

"Rika, get over here! You shouldn't be talking to those people if they think you their friend they'll kill you too!" Ririka said ushering her daughter back into the house.

"But Ririka these are good people" I said " And Zoro, he's a good-"

"And you what do you think you were doing with my daughter" Ririka shouts at me" you clothes are done so get changed and leave here immediately!" before continuing in a softer tone to Rika" hurry let's get inside."

" I'll be back in a minute guys" I said before following Rika and Ririka into the house to get my clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After changing into my clothes which consisted of black socks that go up to halfway up my thigh black short shorts a silver shirt that shows of my midriff a black sleeveless vest and my black finger less gloves I grabbed my swords and made my way to the navy base to see what Morgan and Helmeppo were up to.

"I'm so… GREAT!" was the first thing I heard when I got to the navy base.

Oh boy, he's even more full of himself in real life.

"Yes sir! You certainly are, sir! You're the great captain Morgan sir!" A young marine standing on the other side of the room to Morgan stated.

"Then why are my tributes from the peasants… ahem… townsfolk getting smaller? A man in a large marine coat who was obviously Morgan questioned still looking out the window with his back to the young navy solider.

"Regarding you tributes…" the marine answered immediately still saluting the lieutenant while he spoke. "I believe the towns folk are to poor to raise.." but he didn't get to finish before Morgan interjected" It's not a question of how much they can pay… It's a question of their respect for me!" He said menacingly as he began to turn around before a loud"Daddy!" rang through the room only to get a"What's wrong Helmeppo, why all the commotion?" from Morgan.

Seeing Strawhat and the marimo in the courtyard I decided I'd done enough eavesdropping and jumped down, but not before I heard Helmeppo say one last thing " There's someone I want you to kill."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You Don't Listen boy" Marimo said as I Landed on the ground no more than a few feet away." I've got my own mission and it doesn't involve becoming a stinking pirate!

"You're too good to be a pirate?" I asked gaining the boys attention" you a bounty hunter? Who everyone thinks is a demon?" I questioned looking at him slightly puzzled.

"I don't care what people think" he replied glaring at me again" I live by my own code… I've never done anything I regret and I don't intend to in the future. Which is why I will never become a pirate." Only to get a "sorry but I'e made up my mind! You're gonna join my crew!" from strawhat.

Before those two idiot go any further I decided to intervene I hear you can use a sword." I stated as marimo replied "hmph! If I wasn't tied up I'd show you" while he looked down at he ground.

"so.' Strawhat said" where are you swords now?" crossing his arms and looking back at Zoro.

"they took them from me." He stated calmly " the captains idiot son,next to my life those swords are my greatest treasure." He said this time with slight anger in his voice as he glared at the ground as if he could burn right through it and escape.

"treasure huh?" I said " too bad the took em. I know!" I yelled "we'll get you swords back from that bastard, then if you want your swords back you'll have to join Luffy's crew!" I stated while Zoro yelled" you little rat!" in my face as Luffy was chuckling behind me.

"Alright, it's a deal" strawhat said running off in the direction of the fortress.

"Hey wait" Zoro yelled after him " he's going into the fortress, that's one dumb pirate." He whispered under his breath.

"If he's an idiot then I guess you're a lost cause marimo chan" I teased before adding" I'm going to follow him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." As I too ran off toward the marine base.

"hey wait!" I heard marimo yell behind me" you're go-" but I didn't hear the rest because I had already teleported up to the top of the marine base where Luffy was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"okay, steady. Stand it up!" Morgan yelled from the top of the marine base before being cut off my Helmeppo" father! Why aren't you hunting the brigand who hit me! Even you'e never laid a hand om my lovely yet masculine face before!" Helmeppo screeched jabbing a thumb at his now bruising face.

"Do you know why I'e never hit you?" Morgan asked as Helmeppo replied with" because I'm you beloved s-"

But he never finished before Morgan stated" I'll tell you why… It's because you're an idiot son who's not een worth hitting!" Hitting Helmeppo with a huge ax that was where his right hand should be."why should I fight your battles?" he continued standing up and leaning closer to Helmeppo "you're big enough to wipe your ass, I don't mind if you use my status but I only lay hands on people who defy me! Don't fool yourself, you are not the great one I am great. I am the great one." He finished leaning even closer into Helmeppos face till he was close enough for Helmeppo to head butt him.

But he didn't as Morgan continued to ask " I heard a little mouse snuck into the court yard, did you kill her?

"no…, I, uh she was just a little girl and i… she didn't even know what she was doing." Helmeppo replied shacking his hands in front of his face just before Morgan continued.

"you! Find her and kill her, child or not anyone who defies my name must suffer the penalty!" Morgan shouted at a near by marine only to get a "but captain she's just a little girl, I wouldn't obey such a cruel order!" in return." MUTINY!" Morgan yelled slashing down at the lieutenant but not before I happened to teleport right in their way and block his ax with one of my 2 swords.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whaaaaaaaa!"

"Luffy!" I yelled still blocking the ax with my sword" took you long enough hurry up and get over here." I screamed as said boy shot out his arms once more and grabbed onto the ropes holding up a giant statue of the Helmeppo's bastard father Morgan pulling it over the edge and out of the grip of the marines who had previously been trying to pull it up. Just as he landed on the ground of the roof the statue hit the side of the marine base's wall and broke in half the waist and up of the statue falling over the edge of the building.

"Um… sorry" Luffy said holding up one hand as an apology but the marines quickly snapped out of their shocked gaze and Morgan preceded to scream at the top of his lungs" Seize him, I will have his heart!" before the other marines started charging at Luffy and Helmeppo screamed something about Me being the one who punched him.

"Ah! It's you I'e been looking all over for you!" Luffy said looking at Helmeppo before he grabbed onto him and fled into the base" Come on Gin, we need to find Zoro's swords now!" Luffy yelled back at me grabbing my arm with his out stretched hand and dragging me into the base with him.

"Damn it Luffy why do I have to come with you too? You have that bastard to show you where the swords are already." I screamed back at him as he pulled me down the long corridors every turn we make banging my head into the corner of the walls.

"She has a point , where are Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked shacking Helmeppos head up and down as we ran.

"I'll tell you where they are just stop dragging me already!" Helmeppo replied grabbing onto Luffy's hands that were around his neck all the while his head banging of the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"captain someone's in the courtyard!" A marine who had been looking over the side of the base for some unknown reason stated.

"What!" Morgan yelled back at him "All these rebels defying against me, kill them all!" He ordered as he tried to catch his breath ftom all the yelling he had preiously done that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"What Luffy went into the base!?" Coby half screamed half asked. "Is Gin in there too, why are they so reckless?!"

"Yeah they really do seem reckless , who are those people anyways?" Zoro asked looking down at the small pink haired boy.

"Well the one with the straw hat is Luffy, I've been travelling with him for a couple of days now" The boy stated " But the girl… I don't know who she is, she was here when Rika tried to give you those riceballs. We've been calling her Gin like you have because of the color of her hair but I don't actually know her real name." He finished as he started to untie the knots in the rope securing Zoro to the post.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Zoro asked bewildered" If they catch you trying to free me you could get killed!" He stated staring down at the young boy who's name he doesn't even know yet.

"I don't care!" Coby yelled back at him " They've imprisoned you unfairly, I want to be a good marine, no a great marine not like these jerks, Like the way Luffy wants to become the king of the pirates!" Coby replied still trying to untie the knots.

"King of the pirates!" Zoro yelled back : does he even know what that means!?" Zoro questioned the shock never leaving his face.

"Hahaha" Coby laughed" I was surprised at first too but he'll succeed or die trying, that's the kind of person he is!" Coby replied still laughing Just as he was suddenly thrown back, blood spewing from his shoulder as Zoro turned to his right slightly glaring a death glare in the direction of the shooter.


	3. Dragon tattoo and the wado ichimoji

Sorry for the short chapter didn't have a lot of time to write today, I'll try to make them longer from now on. If you have any suggestions to make it better please feel free to tell me I want to make my writing better :)

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece only gin/mizuki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy, Just make him tell you where that stupid marimo's swords are!" I yelled at the boy running next to me for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes." HE's the one who took them so he should know where they are!"

"Ah! You're right, Hey tell me where Zoro's swords are!" Luffy demanded still running and still dragging me and helmeppo with him.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you Just stop dragging me on the ground already!" Helmeppo pleaded and just as he did Luffy stopped running to looked at the man.

"So? Where are they?" He questioned still holding onto the man's shirt glaring down at the blonde.

"Okay, they're in my room we just passed it!" He answered Pointing to the hallway we had just been running down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why didn't you say so earlier then?!" Luffy asked hitting Helmeppo on the head again getting more whining and complaining from him as he turned around to look at where we just came from.

"You hit me, again! You can't hit me, you can't!" He said holding the spot where Luffy had just punched.

"We can't, can we?" I said walking closer to the shaking Helmeppo but before I could do anything else we heard a shout from down the hallway.

"stop! Let Helmeppo go!" two guards yelled from behind us.

"Anyways Luffy I'm out of here, I'm going to make sure Zoro and Coby are alright." I said jumping out of a window in a nearby room "good luck finding his swords!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe it. I knew this was going to happen but I still couldn't believe it. Looking at the pink haired boy now sprawled across the ground, holding his shoulder to try and ease the pain I could feel my blood start to boil. Sure I didn't like the kid too much, he was annoying and whined way too much but you can't just go ad shoot a child.

"I…I've been shot!" The boy stampeded not believing what just happened, Finally adverting my gaze from the boy I looked from Zoro who was currently giving the marines a stare that would scare a giant to Morgan and a handful of marine at the gate to the courtyard." I'm going to die!" he continued to scream, having enough I pick up his glasses put them safely beside him and faced the marine's leaving Coby and that marimo to continue talking.

"hey you" I yelled over the courtyard " what the hell do you think you're doing shooting little kids?" I questioned looking Morgan straight I the eyes as I Started to walk closer to them. Crossing my arms I waited for an answer. "well?" I asked again getting closer.

"You" Morgan finally replied" You can't be?!" He muttered under his breath but not enough that I couldn't hear.

Now being only about a meter away from the marines I decided to draw my swords, too lazy to use my ability and proceeded to ask " what do you mean? Who can't I be?" Now only half a meter away I stopped glaring at the larger man. "I'm myself and you can't deny that!"

Shock still evident of his face I followed Morgan's gaze down to my stomach and right leg only now realizing that my vest was un done ad my socks slightly ripped from all the walls I hit that you could see the large dragon tattoo that spirals up my right leg ad around my belly ending around my stomach. " Never mind, this isn't the time for that. Men shoot the traitors, I don't want anyone left alive!" He shouted his gaze never leaving my tattoo as if he was trying to place it.

All I had time to say before they shot and I had to move out of the way was a quick teasing "take a picture, it'll last longer!" Only to get a in raged yell at the maries from Morgan to shoot me down. Sheathing my swords I saw Luffy jump out of one of the window I the base and land in front of Coby and Zoro with his arms outstretched to try and get hit by the bullets that were coming their way. Seeing the shock and confusion on Zoro and Coby's face as Luffy shot the bullets back at the marines yelling something about how bullets don't work on him I decided to go back over there and join them.

"You!" I heard Zoro say as I landed beside strawhat, Seeing as Coby passed out I decided to check up o him still listening to their conversation." What exactly are you!" Zoro questioned dumbfounded his attention off the marines who had previously just tried to kill him.

"Me?" Luffy replied fixing his strawhat and turning to face Zoro properly" I'm the man who will become the pirate king!" He said grinning but quickly added" look I found these katana which one is yours?" Holding up 3 swords one that I recognized as wado ichimoji but the other two black ones looked like average katana.

Taking wado from Luffy before Zoro could answer" He uses three swords Luffy, but in real life wado's shine is truly amazing, this is a great sword you have here" This time taking the other swords from Luffy and handing them all to Zoro.

I heard Zoro grumble a thanks before Luffy continued with" Really, that's awesome so cool!" before adding" But resisting the navy will make you an out law unless you want to die." Turning to face Morgan and the other marines as he waited for Zoro's answer.

But all Zoro did was laugh saying" you really are the spawn of the devil forget it though instead of dying here why don't I Just except you request, and become a pirate!" Smirking as he turned his head to look at Luffy this time waiting for his answer as I stood up looking at the two idiots and sighed smiling inwardly to myself.

Maybe this won't be so bad.


	4. WhiteBeard and the Pirate King!

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed raising his fists into the air now standing right in front of Zoro" Now I have a companion!"

Again sorro about the short chapters I'll try to make them longer and less spaced out

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece just Gin/Mizuki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay" Zoro replied sluggishly obviously too tired to deal with Luffy's stupidity " Now get these ropes off me!" He said turning to face me before continuing" Don't you already have her though?" He asked obviously slightly confused.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Luffy yelled turning to face me as well " I have Gin too, that's two companions He said laughing before turning serious and asking" Coby. Is he alright?" Now crouching beside Coby to get a closer look.

Sighing I replied" First I never said I'd join you I'm just going to travel with you, I have some business I need to take care of In the Grandline and it seems that that's where you plan on going" I said getting a pout from Luffy and a confused look from Zoro " And my name is not gin"I glared at Zoro this time for him coming up with such a stupid name." Coby isn't fine but he should be okay once all this is over, he just needs to see a doctor." I said a visible sigh of relief escaping Luffy.

Shacking off the shock of their bullets being shot back at them the marines started to get back up again"That guy?" some of them asked" how did he do that?! Ow did he manage to repel all those bullets!?" Turning to Morgan as he responded" That guy" Morgan started " He ain't normal, he must have eaten a "devil fruit" But the marines only stared at him before screaming" He ate one of the oceans treasures?!"

"No shit, Sherlock…" I said from behind Morgan and I could've sworn he jumped 10 feet in the air. The other marines didn't seem to notice my presence and started to charge at Luffy and Zoro carrying swords, deciding this was a good chance to get some info out of Morgan I continued to talk and let the boys handle their own problems" so" I started " How do you know who I am, If I'm right I've been gone from this world for a good 25 years?" I questioned making a mental note to visit whitebeard and ask him some questions about what happened while I was gone.

"I.. IT dos't take an idiot to find out who you really are." He stampered not daring to turn around and face me." Anyone high enough in the navy would know who you are, you've got a larger reputation that the pirate king himself plus it doesn't help that you knew him personally." He said before continuing" All I want to know though is how exactly you've been gone for 25 years but it doesn't look like you aged a day." This time turning his head slightly in my direction.

I opened my mouth to answer but didn't get the chance when my attention was brought back to the scene taking place in front of us. Zoro had freed himself or Luffy had I don't know which but he was currently holding off about 20 marines with his three swords. Apparently Coby was awake now too since he was standing up and quivering." None of you move." Zoro said glaring in the direction of the marines behind him." Anyone moves and I'll kill you" he continued as the marines behind him started to cry.

Taking the chance to re join the fight I walked over to the Luffy and waited for my chance to fight. But not without some teasing first." Hey, marimo chan, you sure you can hold them, you look like you're shaking." I said laughing as I crossed my arms now standing directly beside Luffy and about 5 feet away from the green haired man who was sending some serious deth glares my way.

"Say that one more time" he started" and I'l personally come over there and kill you." He finished glaring from the marines behind him to me to the point where I would have been dizzy.

"I already told you, no one can kill me" I said shaking my head " UN like you I've been up against some of the strongest men in the world and survived without a scratch." I replied this time giving him a glare that made him visibly shiver. SHIVER, I made the Roronoa Zoro shiver! Even if he doesn't believe me he can't deny shivering just from my glare.

"Anyways" He coughed trying to change the subject" I already told you I'd be a pirate with you and either way after this incident with the marines I'll be an outlaw too. But it's okay I still have my ow goals!" He Said wado's hilt still in his mouth while he talked." I'm going to become the greatest swordsman!" He half yelled before continuing" I no longer care if my name is clean or not, Bad guy , good guy it o longer matters as long as my name is known world wide! But! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut open you stomach to say sorry!" this time he yelled spit flying out of his mouth but his jaw held a firm grip on wado's hilt.

Laughing of the obvious threat Luffy replied smiling" Good! To be the number one swordsman! Since you are going to be the pirate king's crew member if you can't accomplish something that small I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Heh!" Zoro sighed " well said!" before he was cut off by Morgan's yelling once more.

" What are you guys standing there for?!" Morgan yelled from the other end of the courtyard " Hurry up and finish them off. But leave the girl to me, none of you will be any mach for her." HE continued to yell as the marines surrounding Zoro stared at him confused.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled getting the young man's attention" Duck!" as he swung his leg back as if he was about to kick something. After already seeing some of Luffy's power he ducked not knowing was coming next as I jumped in from of Morgan to get out of the way."Gomu Gomu no…" He started "MUCHI!" he yelled as his leg extended knocking back all the marines and just narrowly missing Zoro.

The shocked expression on Morgan's face was hilarious as he took his attention off me just long enough so I could once again stand behind him without him noticing.

"Super!" Coby called as he seems to have forgotten the fact that just earlier he had been shot through the shoulder.

"What exactly are you?" Zoro asked he probably knew it would be something crazy but didn't quite expect this as he turned around to face Luffy once more waiting for his answer.

"Me?" Luffy asked his foot still in the air after kicking down all those marines" I'm a rubber man!" he replied smiling only to get shouts from the marines, minus Morgan of coarse about how it's impossible for them to kill Luffy and Zoro. Finally putting his foot down Luffy looked down as Zoro stood up, both of them waiting for the reaction from Morgan.

"this is an order" Morgan said staring at the ground as he clenched his left, and only, fist" whoever just said that, get a gun and shoot yourself in the head!" he yelled in the direction of the other marines as they only stared, dumbstruck while some of the marines stood up staring at the ground as they readied their guns to kill themselves."I don't need useless soldiers he continued before yelling at the already terrified marines" This is a order!" Gaining the attention from the three boys on the other side of the courtyard.

"what do those dumb marines think their doing?!" Zoro yelled as Luffy began running across the yard yelling something about him being the marines worst enemy and how they should execute him, if they have the guts. Just before he was about to punch Morgan I decided it was time I intervened.

Raising my right hand, I flick my index finger at Luffy sending him flying backwards before stepping in front of Morgan and facing him" Tell those marines" I started staring at Morgan" to not shoot themselves in the head and I'll let you go up against Luffy instead of me, at least with him you have a slight chance of winning" I said jabbing my thumb in the direction of the marines and them at Luffy.

The marine solider just stood their waiting to hear what the captain had to say while Zoro, Luffy and Coby just stared at me. Luffy who was still on the ground stood up staring at Morgan now still waiting for his answer."so" he said" what will it be? Certain death and the death of you underlings or a slim chance of survival and you underlings surviving?" I asked jabbing my thumb back at the dumbstruck marines staring at me.

Perspiration on his forehead I could tell he was nervous, who wouldn't be around me as he finally spoke up" Men" He said aimed at the marine soldiers but his gaze never leaving mine."But down you guns" A sigh of relief floated above the courtyard and I walked over and stood beside Zoro as Luffy walked up to Morgan.

"hmph" organ said throwing his coat behind him before continuing" I'll teach you to defy your betters! I'm captain ax hand morgan!" he yelled pulling the hand with the ax up to try and take a swing at Luffy.

"nice to meet you" Luffy said bowing slightly as he was trying to be polite" I'm straw hat Luffy" just as he finished jis sentence Morgan swung the giant ax with an alright speed, better than an average man, and Luffy took to the air just narrowly missing the ax as the entire fence and wall to his left was split in half.

"wow!" Coby exclaimed" that's sharp" as his eyes tried to take in the damage the ax had caused.

"well of coarse I replied staring down at the bewildered boy with my arms on my hips."if he wasn't at least this good he wouldn't of been able to become a captain at a navy base" I said sighing before I continued" too bad this guy still isn't even near a match for Luffy, though" getting weird looks from Zoro and Coby as my attention was brought back to the match. Luffy had kicked Morgan in the face and the marines were now shocked seeing their captain being taken down so easily. But he quickly stood back up and swung the giant ax down at Luffy who was now on the ground after he kicked him. Just as Morgan brought down the ax Luffy propelled himself forward swinging his left leg to the right just barely missing the ax as he kicked Morgan in the face a second time this time with just his right foot.

"he's just too strong!" Coby yelled looking at me" this is the first time we've met so how'd you know Morgan would be no match?" he asked turning his head back to look at Luffy and then back at me, shock still evident on his face. Ignoring his question I looked back at Luffy as Coby understood and looked back too.

"you and your navy" Luffy began grabbing the front of Morgan's shirt, who was on the ground now and raised his fist to hit him" are ruining Coby's dream" he yelled at the captain about to punch him again before a "stop!" was heard throughout the courtyard.

Ignoring it Luffy punched Morgan again before the voice yelled again" I said stop, you idiot! One false move and four eyes here get's it, if you even blink I'll shoot!" the voice shouted, gaining Luffy's attention, he turned to find that he voice belonged to Helmeppo.

"hey, Luffy!" Coby yelled, Helmeppo holding a gun up to his face" don't let these guys win because of me, just let him kill me!" he yelled fear seeping out of his pores till you could almost smell it on him.

"you're a good guy Coby" Luffy said drawing his fist back o punch Helmeppo, seeing as Morgan was stirring and no one else was really paying attention to be I slowly moved over to stand behind Morgan once more, anticipating his attack as Luffy continued to talk.

Then out of no where, Coby screamed " Luffy, watch out, behind you!" as luffy was about to punch Helmeppo Morgan stood up drawing his sword back as Zoro but wado back into his mouth.

"Gomu gomu no… pistol !" Luffy yelled as Helmeppo screamed to Morgan to kill Luffy. Just as Luffy's fist hit Helmeppo I stuck my index finger up again causing Morgan's head to flip backwards almost breaking his neck as Zoro came at him from the front." Nice" he continued as Morgan fell back wards" Zoro!" not noticing that I too had attacked Morgan.

"no sweat , captain!" he replied before adding" I wasn't the only one though, Gin here did something too, though I can't tell what it was." Jabbing a thumb in my direction.


	5. Mihawk and Some Grub

Hello again, I'm skipping to the bariatie arc and then to the lougetown arc after the next chapter and the next chapter will be an island they didn't go to in the manga/anime so if you're a little lost sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only Gin/Mizuki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"the captain!" the marines shouted bewildered" the captain lost, the captain has been defeated!" gawking at the scene as Luffy pulled his arm back into its proper place and Zoro re sheathed his swords looking at me with the silliest of expressions.

" If you still want to arrest us" Zoro said looking over at the shocked marines" come and get us." Only to get blank looks in return before all the marines jumped up laughing and crying tears of joy and screaming about how they were now free of Morgan's control.

"What's going on?"Luffy questioned looking from side to side." They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoro starting to sway and decided to go make sure he was alright." Hey" I called out" you okay?" now standing right next to him I saw his eyes go hazy as he toppled over landing right on me.

"Zoro!" I heard Luffy call out before running over." Gin, is Zoro alright?" Luffy asked me seeing as how he had landed on me and I seemed to be able to tell better than Luffy.

"He'll be fine" I replied my gaze shifting from the straw hatted boy to the green haired man in my arms" He just needs something to eat, I'll carry him to Ririka's, the place where that little girl lives and see if I can buy some food of her, could you go on ahead and let her know?" I asked shifting the man onto my back to I could lift him easier.

"Sure" Luffy replied smiling" come on Coby" he said dragging the boy out of the courtyard leaving me and Zoro with the marines.

"what are you looking at?" I called out to the remaining marines who hadn't gone inside the base to get rid of Morgan's belongings"hurry up and leave!" and just as the words left my mouth the marines fled into the building.

"what's going on?" The man on my back asked" why does my head hurt so much and why are you carrying me?" he questioned rubbing his temples.

"It's because you're such a delicate little marimo and you passed out right after moving so much" I teased ignoring the growl emanating from Zoro's direction" Luffy and the others went on ahead to ask if we could by some food since if you go without food for any longer you might die." I answered as I started walking back to Ririka's.

Sighing Zoro grumbled a "thanks" before resting his head on the my shoulder and closing his eyes.

"are you still going to look for Mihawk?" I asked immediately gaining attention from Zoro though he kept his head down and eyes closed while replying.

"I am, do you know him?" he asked opening one of his eyes to look at me" you sound close, do you know where he is?" he continued his heart beat quickening from either exitment or impatience, i couldn't tell which.

"I might " I answered gaining a sigh from Zoro as he relaxed once more." Even if I didn't know him though I can tell you're still no match for him." I continued as a vein popped out on Zoro's forehead.

"how the hell would you know anyways" he asked opening both his eyes and looking directly at me." I don't remember showing you all my skill."

Sighing I replied" because you'd be no match for me not to mention Mihawk" I replied, just before zoro could reply I cut him off" we're here, might want to act dead for now so you don't get bombarded by Luffy"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm stuffed!" Zoro said grinning while he rubbed his stomach" I haven't eaten in 9 days, I almost starved to death!" he finished still rubbing his stomach while the towns folk were gaping at the window trying to see what was going on.

"Then it would've been impossible for you to last a month" Luffy replies still shoving food down his throat while he was talking.

Putting his hand back on the table Zoro proceeds to ask"you're so scrawny, how come you can eat so much more than me!?" He questions Luffy leaning over on the table as to not let the boy ignore him.

As the boy ignores him anyways I decide to reply"It's because of his devil fruit power, they drain a lot of the users energy so they tend to eat more" I say stabbing Luffys venturing had as to stop him from taking any more of my food."You got your own food leave mine alone!" I said trying to ignore the pout I got from Luffy.

Turning my attention back to Rika just as she said something "You're really great!" Rika said walking up to Luffy who was still eating.

Looking away from his food for a second he answered Rika " yeah, I am kinda great and I'm going to become even greater!" he replied grinning food stuck between his teeth and in his mouth still.

Looking over at the boy Zoro proceeded to talk "so?" he asked "what's next?" putting his fork down to give Luffy all his attention.

Swallowing the food in his mouth Luffy looked at me and then Zoro before answering" we're headed for the grand line" he replied his voice clear as if he had always been planning this.

"what!" Coby yelled looking at the boy as if e was insane "that's suicide!, there are only three of you! If you go there you'll just be sailing to your deaths, the most bloodthirsty pirates in the world are there." Spit flying out of his mouth as he stood up and yelled at the young boy in the straw hat.

"I guess if we're after "one piece" the grand line is where we have to go." Zoro said looking at the two boys and then at me"you're coming too aren't you gin?" He asked this time looking directly at me.

"of coarse" I said looking at him confused at how he could think I would travel with them and not go to the grand line, and for the millionth time my names not gin" I said throwing my hands in the air.

But before anyone could say anything Coby cut back in" what!" he yelled looking from me to Zoro then back again" you both agree with him?" he said creeping closer and closer to us that I could sworn he spat on us a couple of times.

"what's it to you" I asked not in a good mood with him being so close" it's not like you're coming with us" I said deliberately trying to be mean as if to drive the kid away from me and give me my space back

But it seemed to have the opposite effect as he slammed his hands onto the table yelling about this an that and how he should be aloud to worry for his friends then asking if we were really his friends, it was getting too mushy for my tastes so I decided to tune it out until all of the sudden I heard the door fly open and looked over to see what all the commotion was.

Apparently the navy had showed up." You gentle men…" the navy officer began as I glared at him before quickly adding " and ladies are pirates, correct?" this time speaking directly to Luffy.

"that's right" Luffy stated getting out of hs seat to see what they wanted"I even have crewmates ow which makes me a genuine pirate captain." He finished standing in front of the marines with me and Zoro as he waited for them to answer.

"um, you saved our base and this town" the marine started grabbing the front of his hat to re adjust it" and we are truly grateful to you, however we're still marines and we can't shelter pirates. I'm sorry but we have to ask you to leave." He finished putting his hands behind his back once more as Luffy, Zoro and I started walking to the door. Noticing coby still standing at the table the marine spoke up once more" aren't you going with them?" he asked coby readjusting his hat once more.

"Huh?" Coby said looking back at the marine" I'm… I'm…I'm not one of them!" he yelled as zoro and I walked out the door but not before I noticed a grin spreading itself across Luffy's face.

" excuse me, pirates?" the marine asked obviously confused as to why Coby decided to have nothing to do with us." Is that true?"

Too tired to deal with all this mushiness that seemed to follow Coby turned to Zoro" hey marimo" I asked as he turned his head to look at me" why Mihawk, why go after Mihawk when you could just defeat someone well know and get the tittle of the strongest" I asked getting a sigh in reply.

" because titles don't matter." He stated now turning all his attention to me"I won't be the greatest in my eyes until I beat Mihawk fair and square." He finished walking up to Luffy and said" that's enough" and dragging him away from Coby who apparently got the shit eaten out of him from Luffy.

"it's clear you're not friends!" the marine yelled pointing at us" please leave town, now!" as Luffy, Zoro and I started walking down to the port.

Patting Zoro on the head I gave him a smile as he growled at me swatting my hand of his head" always remember what you just said" I told him" if you don't have that kind of resolve you won't get anywhere" I finished running the rest of the way to the port as Zoro just humphed behind me covering his face with his hand.

Once we got to the port Zoro let out a sigh" that was some bad acting" I wouldn't be surprised if they saw through it" we finished , smirking as he got into the small boat Luffy had brought us too.

After we set off and were a little bit out to sea we heard a yell from behind us"Luffy san!" Coby had called from the shore" good luck on your journey to become the pirate king, I hope we meet again!" he yelled saluting us as we sailed farther and farther out to sea.

"That's new" Zoro said still smirking" I've never heard of a marine saluting a pirate before" he finished, sitting down and closing his eyes with his hands behind his head.

"ATTENTION!" the marine that had talked to us called with all the other marines behind him."Thanks you for all your help pirates but fear the navy we will someday catch you!" he yelled then adding" what we have just done is against the regulations of the marines!" he said turning to Coby and the other marines" no dinner for a week!" He ordered as the townsfolk and the other marines jumped up and cheered.

This is going to be quite enjoyable.


	6. The island of ash and little Rouge

Sorry for not updating my interwebs have been down and I keep forgetting to write

Disclaimer: I don't own onepiece or any of the character besides gin/ mizuki

Please reviw  
xxxxxxxxxxx

We've been drifting on the ocean for weeks and have been out of food for days, tired and exhausted we're just hoping to land on an Island. Bored of lying around and doing nothing I climb to the top of the mask in the center of our tiny ship, after a couple of minutes of nothing I start to think about what has happened the past few weeks. I somehow got transported back to my world but no one seems to recognize me even though I was pretty famous before I left, I thought crossing my legs and putting up one finger, I met Luffy and zoro and have started journeying with them I continued now with a second finger up and finally I am starving to death with them on a tiny little boat in the middle of east blue, I finished putting up a third finger. Sighing I decide to take one last look before getting down but before I could I notice something in the distance, It was small and greyish with weird bumps everywhere but if my hunch is right it may just be an Island! Jumping down from the mast I land softly on my feet and walk over to luffy and zoro's still sleeping forms." Hey" I said kicking them only to get a grumble and a half asshed swat from zoro before he curled into a tighter ball beside luffy, still holding tightly to his swords"Hey!" I said kicking them again hard enough that luffy got squashed between the green haired man and the wooden side of the boat." Land"

That was all it took, both of them sat up at the same time, nocking heads and wild looks in their eyes but luffy was the first one to speak"Where?" he asked putting one of his hands on his straw hat and placing it over his glossy black hair"where is it?"

Looking back to where I had seen it I pointed" over there" I stated still gesturing in the direction of the small grey blob like thing off in the distance" If I am right we should get there in about 20 minutes or so" I finished looking back at the two boys before sitting down myself looking at the grey blob thing" though I'm not entirely sure we'll find any food there."

Before I could even say anything else zoro and luffy were at the front of the boat looking off in the distance like idiots" Gin" Luffy said" That is one weird looking island" The boy stated turning back to me with at first a worried expression but then an equally creepy one" This is going to be a huge adventure isn't it" He finished His eyes lighting up as he turned back to look at the island.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Landing on the island I could see we probably weren't going to find very much food here, the place was a complete waste land. There is nothing here but a couple slightly burnt looking houses and a whole lot of ash that looked like it could have been an empire before whatever caused this came. Walking up to one of the buildings I peered inside but as soon as I touched the door frame it crumbled and I fell into the house."oww" I said rubbing my head as I stood up, luckily I had landed in more ash so it didn't really hurt. Exiting the house I looked up at the huge mountain off in the distance before noticing something" Luffy!" I yelled running up to the two who were standing beside one of the other burnt out houses chatting happily about who knows what" we need to grab some food and then get the hell out of here" I half pleaded half yelled as I wrapped my arms around both their shoulders preventing them from leaving.

"awww" Luffy whined turning his head all the way backwards to look at me with a look on his face that made you think you killed his puppy… with another puppy" But this island is so interesting" he whined again staring right at me waiting for my grip to leave their shoulders so they could properly turn around.

I wasn't going to fall for any of this sure _I_ could hold of that monster but I don't know about these two"look if you don't want to die we have to leave as soon as possible!" I yelled at the two of them hopping to scare them into leaving. But it didn't work all they did was stare at me blankly. Taking my hands of them to once again let them move freely I sighed and peered into the house beside us. Without falling in this time I managed to see that this house too was jst a shell, everything inside had turned to ash.

Luffy finally noticing the destruction peered in also a look forming across his face that I had never seen him wear before. To preoccupied with thinking about luffy's odd reaction I didn't notice quick enough when he walked past me and into the small hut. Picking up a small fabric doll in his hands he just stood there as it fell to pieces and landed with the other ash. Looking back to me I swear I saw his rage seeping out of his pores. "Gin" He began clencing what was left of the doll in his fist " You seem to know something, What happened here?" He finished the rest of the doll slowly being crushed by luffy's fist.

Sighing I moved farther into the hut as zoro came in from behind me and stood next to luffy, a confussed look on his face. "This place" I began holding my chest in the hopes of my memories not taking hold of me. " Is my birth place" I stated, tears threatening to fall down my face as luffy and zoro's expresions turned shocked and they shifted un comfterably. The memories over flowing in my mind but I told them nothing of my life there just the events of that day. "Noah" I said the tears there but never falling, I have cried all that I have " This place is Noah, The kindom of wealth and prosperity." I finished sitting down in the ash to let the memories from that day take hold.

Flash Back

"Mimi, Mimi!" The young brown haired girl called, her voice ringing through the closly nit mud buildings, But I didn't respond I was having too much fun."Mimi!" the voice called again this time farther away but still close enough that I could hear it. Deciding to egnore her I kept going, far out of the town until I was at the small farms at the edge of the island. The island doesn't hold much soil, it's all just sand but these farmers all stick to it and make as much food as they can grow for all the villagers in town.

Standing just outside of one of the small huts that the farmers live in I looked down at my outfit, my black flats dirty but not falling any more apart that they were the day before, My gold embroidered shorts and sleevless top still bloody and torn at the bottoms but not any worse that usual and my dark black cape's hood still over my raven black hair. 'My hair, how I hate the colour of my hair. I am the only one in my family without silver hair, I must figure out how to change it's colour some day.' I thought pulling my hood tighter over my short messy exuse for hair, my bangs still perminetly slicked back. Walking up to the door I nocked just as the door swung open and hit me square in the face. It didn't hurt but I was still shocked as I took a step back, the mud door breaking into pieces from the impact.

"Mimi!" A young boy yelled as he jumped forward at me, Catching him and hoisting him up I noticed his mother standing behind him, a slightly shocked look on her face too. Not from me being there and getting a door to the face but simply from the fact that the door broke.

" Mimi" the woman said, crossing her arms over her large belly "That new girl has been looking for you all day, she came by earlier to see if you had stopped by here already." She finished a mixture of a mad and disappointed expression twisting itself across her tired face.

"Alright, Alright…" I replied putting the hand that wasn't holding the small boy in the air to show I gave up " I just wanted to have some fun" I finished a smirk on my young face as I set the squirming boy down and started running across the sand back into the village to find Rouge.


	7. The Assasin and The Jikan Jikan no mi

Sorry for the delay school's been really busy the last month or so, I'll try to update more often. Please review. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or any of it's characters only Gin/ Mizuki and other side character I create.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing my eyes to hide them from the villagers I ran through the town once again. With the small farm house far behind me I decided it would be easier to find her if I jumped onto the roofs of the buildings, knowing that around the next corner was a shop with a canopy I sped up and got ready to jump. Automatically knowing how many steps it would take to get to the corner I quickly spun around it and used all my strength to jump onto the canopy in front of me. Making the jump I then turned to face the building and crawled over the small ledge and onto the mud roof.

From here you could hear everything that was happening in the city for a good 20 feet or so and since everyone was up the volcano at the palace to celebrate the 300 anniversary of being a country all I could hear were sort foot steps and the calls of the only friend I have as she panickly ran though the city she hardly knew trying to find me.

Hearing her get closer I jumped down again and waited for her to round the corner but I didn't have to wait long as she suddenly shot out and knocked into me sending me back a step but never losing my balance enough to fall over. Tilting my head down and opening my eyes just long enough to look at the small freckled girl and see relief flash across her face just before being taken over by fury" Mimi, why did you keep running away from me, I just wanted you to go to the palace with me!?" she half yelled hald screamed as she balled her tiny hands into fists and start punching me lightly in the stomach.

"Rouge…" I sighed looking down at the girl about 3 years younger than myself wondering how in such a short time she had got so attached to me. Hearing something from the alley Rouge just came down I pulled us behind some clay pots that were set out in the street and began to close my eyes before a flash of purple caught my vision and a hooded figure ran past me and towards the castle. The figure was normally looking with the purple trousers and shirt with gold lining and a black coat like mine but as the wind picked up the pack of her cloak I saw something shining at her waist and knew she wasn't just some citizen running late for the part. They were carrying swords and had a book in their hand that looked like a book of all the kings of the world. Feeling Rouge shift a little I moved us farther behind the pots until the strange person had left.

After the person had just gotten out of sight I let go of Rouges mouth only for her to suddenly stand up " Mimi, did you see those swords on that persons side? She doesn't look like a normal person." She asked quickly looking back at where the mysterious person disappeared to.

"Yeah I replied my eyes now closed I stood up. "Come on" I said grabbing Rouges hand and leading her to one of the secret path that lead to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We took the path that led to the roof of the castle where you just so happened to by able to see the inside of the volcano that the castle was built on the side of. That's what had us worried, just as we got to the roof we had noticed something strange. It was too hot. This volcano was dormant but any kind of explosion in the mouth could cause it to erupt so the king always had guards to make sure nothing like that happened. But al the guards were at the party today so it was empty up here and the volcano was smoking a little too much for my taste. Just as I turned to warn the king a figure appeared from the mouth of the volcano, and it just so happened to be the person from before, well girl to be exect because who ever they were had lost the cape, probably because of the heat, so her long straight black hair and green eyes much like a cats were showing.

"You!" I called out walking up to the girl who looked to be about 25" Did you do this?" I asked only to get a glare in return.

The women turned to face me and I saw a long black scar diagonaly across her nose and almost meeting with her eye." This?" she asked smirking ask she pointed behinf her with her thumb at the smoking volcano behind her. " of corse, and I'm afraid it's too late for you now anyway so you might aswell know that I'm about to kill your king too.

"What how is it too late for me?" I asked pissed that this woman would say something like that to me "I can kick your ass and get out of here" I yelled at her only to get another smirk in return.

"Jikan." The woman sad so softly I almost missed it "sorry but I've eaten the Jikan Jikan no mi, I'm a time person and I'm going to have to send you somewhere so you don't talk about this incident, The world government wouldn't like that after all." She finished with another smirk as a soft purple glow consumed my body and I could no longer move.

"What the?!" I yelled trying to move but to no avail" how can you send me though time that's impossible!" I screamed this time as a tick mark formed on the other wise calm women.

"You brat." She spat grinddong her teeth" since you friend hasn't said anything I'll start with her and I'll even be generous enough to only send her somewhere else and not through time." She said looking at rouge just before the freckled girl disappeared from sight.

"Rouge!" I screamed at the spot where the girl used to be" what have you done with her?" I questioned the woman accidently opening my eyes and glaring at the woman.

"oh, nice eyes, no wonder you keep them closed, wouldn't want someone to figure out who you are huh, but anyways you shouldn't be worrying about her you're in for a lot worse, every 3 years you will travel through time to some other time, never able to settle anywhere. And only I can break the spell so you'll have to come and find me or wait till I die!" She said leering at me as she raised her hand and suddenly I felt very tired and everything seemed to disappear from sight and go black.


	8. Trap doors and Strange feelings

Please review and sorry for the short chapter I just liked how it ended

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any on it's character only Gin/Mizuki and other I create.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Luffy said turning to face me, a slightly confused look on his face" This is your home town and a woman from the world government came here to kill your king and set off the volcano your kindom was built on, killing everyone but you and a girl named rouge because she teleported you to another time period?" He asked letting the remains of the doll he had still been holding tightly onto fall from his hand as he moved his hand up to his hat to re adjust it to cover his eyes.

"Pretty much" I said looking at the raven haired boy to the green haired man beside him. I opened my mouth to say something but just as I did I was cut off by Luffy.

"Mimi" He said lifting his hat back up so it sat properly on his head, a shocked look on his face" You said that girl called you Mimi?" He asked walking up to me and putting his hands around the top of my arms.

"Yeah Luffy, it's been a while hasn't it" I said sadly before I almost got knocked off my feet as the boy gave me a tackle hug, his arms wrapping around us a couple times till it hurt. Wincing from the pain I quickly asked Luffy to let go and that his hugs hurt.

"Okay so up that volcano is a strong swordsman, right?" Zoro asked a creepy grin making its way onto his face as he rested his hands on his swords.

"Well, swordswoman to be exact" I said back as I got off the ground getting a glare in return from the man but I could swear under that glare I could see some sort of pained look and all the malice seemed to melt away for a few seconds.

"Anyways, we need to get up there and defeat her if you're ever going to have a normal life right?" Luffy said once again readjusting his hat as he began to walk out of the small hut.

"Luffy wait" I said running after him" That woman may be old now but I have never crossed swords with her for all I know she could be the strongest swordswoman in the world." I yelled at him as he continued towards the volcano, Zoro following close behind the creepy look once again on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As we were walking through the city, or at least what was left of it I started to remember how to get everywhere. All those years running through here with my eyes closed really paid off. I knew every nook and cranny so at the next corner I made a quick right and came across exactly what I knew would be there. A trap door.

"What is that?" Luffy asked waling up behind me, Zoro at his tail " It looks like some kind of trap door." He said bending down and knocking on the metal that had somehow mad it through all the lava.

"Exactly" I said pushing him aside and lifting up the door" there are trop door all over the city that are completely blocked off and sealed unless you open the door. They run throughout the whole island so that if the volcano ever did explode we could all just hide in here till it passed." I explained as I jumped in the dark whole.

"Then why did no one just climb in here and wait out the volcano?" Zoro asked jumping in after me. " They could have survived" He said just before Luffy jumped in also landing on the green haired man's back sending said man's face straight to the ground and into a pile of who knows what.

"This is why" I explained once again lifting up a object from beside Zoro's head.

" Ahhh" They both yelled as they could see what I was holding and what we had landed in. " What the, why are there skeletons all over the place?" they asked in union climbing over each other to stand up.

"The trap doors probably got sealed shut while the lava dried over top of them so all the people that were here suddenly got trapped" I said setting the skull down gently at the side of the path. Taking a match out of one of the hidden compartments I lit one of the torches and began walking down the path.

" so how did we got in here then?" Zoro asked as him and Luffy started walking behind me." That trap door obviously didn't seem stuck to me." He said speeding up so he could talk to my face.

"I don't know" I replied turning my head to look at the man. "That woman might have something to do with it so we should hurry up." I said motioning for them to hurry up with my free hand. " this path brings us straight to the top of the volcano so we should be there any second" I finished bringing the torch up higher and scanning the earth above me for any openings or changes. Spotting something I raised my hand to get Luffy and Zoro to stop. Once they did I quickly moved my hand to the right and the earth above us suddenly moved out of the way, making a perfect opening for us to get out.

After handing the torch to Zoro and hoisting myself up and out of the hole I noticed a figure on the other side of the roof that connected to the volcano's mouth. " So" The figure said not even turning around "you're finally here" They finished and just as Luffy and Zoro came out from the passage way I realized who it was. The woman from over 50 years ago was sitting right in front of me but as she turned her body around to face me I noticed something was definitely wrong!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review I want to know what you all think :)


	9. Ace and the Tatchi Tatchi no mi

Please review and sorry for the short chapter again

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any on it's character only Gin/Mizuki and other I create.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking at the woman sitting crossed legged in front of me I knew something was wrong; It had only been about 50 years since I had last been here but this woman looked much older than she should. Her eyes were dull and dark and she was covered in wrinkles. From what I could see she was barely even alive. Her breathing seemed slightly in consistent and she was so frail I thought the wind could knock her over.

"You…" I started, staring at the woman as she stood up slowly and walked a little closer" what happened to you?" I asked as the woman stopped about 3 feet in front of me and put one hand on her chin as she thought and the other across her chest to keep the first up.

"I'll make it quick and simple" She said putting her hands down and grabbing the sheath of her sword since she was done thinking, a sinister grin spreading itself across her face, distorting her already gruesome features "When I teleported you and that girl I accidentally sent you too far and for every year I sent you the older I got" She finished un sheathing her sword and getting in a defensive position." I no longer want to live but I also have my pride If you want to kill me then come and do so, but I will fight back!" she declared waiting for me to attack.

"Alright, fine" I said sighing as I drew just Ying, the sword on my left leaving Yang in its sheath. I didn't want this to take too long but I also wanted info out of her.

As soon as I un sheathed Ying the woman disappeared from sight leaving only a small bit of purple mist where she had stood. Having no idea where she was so I decided it was best to stand still and close my eyes, waiting for any kind of noise or movement. Suddenly I heard something from my left and swung to defend myself and just as I had thought the woman had appeared there but the sword the woman had, had bent itself in two and went the tip of the blade was heading straight for my head. Turning my head to the side and tilting forward the blade missed me but not before slicing through my long silver hair leaving it short and choppy just above my shoulders.

"You bitch!" I yelled at the woman standing in front of me now, a smirk on her face" Do you know how long it took me to grow it that long" I screamed this time Infuriated by her ever growing smirk.

"Oh I think you should just be happy that it didn't hit you head" she said shifting her weight onto one leg before continuing" I infused my sword with my powers so even if I just scratch you, you will still be affected by my powers" She explained as she pointed to my now messy hair. Looking back I noticed something was off, my hair was now back to its original raven black color and all traces of damage and dye were gone." Your hair has been restored to how it looked 15 years ago" She explained the smile growing even wider as if she knew how much my hair meant to me.

Now thoroughly pissed off I put my arm up and held it there as I walked towards the woman. "Alright I'm either going to make this quick and easy or slow and painful" I said glaring at the woman who was now shivering as she tried to move." If you answer my question the way I want you too then it will be easy, but if you don't then it will be the latter" I finished now about a breath away from the woman. After seeing the woman nod I continued" You have the power to see where someone is at anyplace and anytime, right?" I asked never moving from where I stood as the woman nodded again " Good then I want you to locate where Portgas D. Ace is right now." I finished as the woman closed her eyes and the purple mist appeared before them.

"Ace?" Luffy questioned looking at my with a confused look on his face " why do you want to know where ace is?" He asked a little bit of worry in his voice " and what are you doing to that woman, why can't she seem to move?" He finished pointing to the lady whose mind was currently somewhere else in the world.

"Well" I said the malice dropping from my voice " I'm looking for ace because I have some important info to tell him and someone else depending on where he is and as for what I'm doing right now, This is the Tatchi Tatchi no mi" I said getting a surprised look from both Luffy and Zoro.

"I never knew you ate a devil fruit Mimi, Does that mean you can't swim now and what does the Tatchi Tatchi no mi do?" He asked genuine curiosity on his face.

"Geez Luffy.." I said resting my face in the hand that wasn't keeping the Jikan woman at bay before continuing" Why is it you always seem to ask so many questions?" I asked seriously annoyed by it all but since the Jikan woman was still busy I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him" Anyways" I continued" The Tatchi Tatchi no mi is a devil fruit that gives me the ability to move anything I want anywhere I want, It also gives me the ability to move water so I can swim and breath under water" I said getting a awe struck look from Luffy and a confused look from Zoro since he still didn't understand what a devil fruit is really.

" But there's one more cool thing this fruit gives me the ability to do" I said as drool started to run down Luffy's face from all the excitement running through him" I can bring people back from the dead!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review I really do want to know what you all think :)


	10. Farewell My Hard Past And My New Friends

Please review and sorry for the short chapter again

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any on it's character only Gin/Mizuki and other I create.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" the two boys yelled in union, the one with stars in his eyes and droll still pouring out of his mouth and the other with a shocked and disbelieving look on his face.

"How is that even possible?" The latter asked his hand un intentionally hovering over Wado before stroking it carefully, a mix of anxiety for my answer and fear running through his dark black eyes as they scanned my own looking for any traces of me lying.

"It's probably too complicated for your tiny little head, marimo chan" I teased giving him an evil smirk as his eyes narrowed and he went to draw his swords.

"I'm being serious here" He replied ignoring my teasing, his eyes still narrowed as he took a defensive form as if trying to threaten me.

"I know that you idiot" I sighed putting my free hand on my hip and resting my weight on my left leg again" I was just teasing you, anyways it is kind of complicated and hard to believe" I said moving my free hand up to my brow as I tried to find an easy way to explain all this. Deciding on there not really being an easy way to explain it I put my hand back on my hip and continued to talk " With my devil fruit power I can move anything I want without having to move a finger, Like telekinesis, the only reason I do move my hands or keep them up like this" I said waving the hand I was using to keep the Jikan woman in place before continuing" is because it looks cooler and people actually notice that I'm doing something." I explained looking back at the two.

"That doesn't explain how you can bring people back from the dead" Zoro said tilting his head to the side in confusion and most likely annoyance in me dodging the question.

"Yeah" Luffy jutted in his eyes still in star from the excitement" It doesn't"

" I'm getting to that" I sighed pinching my brow again, this time in frustration since they never seem to let me finish my thoughts "So I can teleport by moving myself from one place to another extremely fast and I can swim by moving the water around me also granting me the ability to breathe since I can move air around me while I'm under water by extracting the oxygen particles from the water. " I explained as the two gave me a hmm, probably not understanding a word I just said " So that also means that after a person is dead I can mend whatever killed them by adjusting their cells and then if I concentrate hard enough I can move their soul back into their body" I finished getting more shocked looks from Luffy and Zoro.

"Ohh" Luffy said hitting his hand lightly with his fist " so it's a mystery power"

"Is not!" I yelled back at him tick marks appearing on my head " I just finished explaining how it worked and you still don't get it" I sighed tired of his stupidity already even though I hadn't seen him in 8 years. " anyways, that's my powers" I said calming down slightly and looking at the two as they listened to me intently, though I wasn't sure If they actually were understanding what I was saying." I ate the Tatchi Tatchi no mi, as you know, so I'm a touch person." I explained the excited and flabbergasted looks appearing on their faces again." And yes I do know how ironic that is" I joked before Luffy cut in.

"That makes you sound like a pervert" Luffy said laughing tears forming in his eyes.

" Am not, idiot" I yelled again hitting him on the head and making his neck stretch as it hit the ground, then just as it did so it bounced back up and went bacl to normal as Zoro's eyes popped out of his head slightly again, still not used to devil fruit users despite beings surrounded by us.

"Oh!" Luffy said his attention drawing away from me and back to the woman currently floating behind me as her eyes slowly started to open" She's awake!" He yelled pointing at her as if he didn't know he was literally pointing out the obvious.

"So" I said turning back to the Jikan lady as Luffy and Zoro got closer, seeing as how they were a good 5 feet behind me "where is Ace?" I questioned the glare appearing on my face once more as the woman started to tremble in fear once more.

"He's on whitebeards ship" She said the fear in her voice evident, how I ever thought this woman was strong I don't know " he is un conscious after being beaten badly by him, his crew is also there but they are in custody and I don't know what will happen to any of them." She explain her voice now shacking as bad as her body.

" Alright, good" I said a sadistic grin appearing on my face as I tilted my head to the side in a creepy way " That was all I needed to know "

"So, you'll let me live right?" the woman asked, fear in her voice and her body still shacking.

"You killed my whole town and sent e traveling through time every 4 years for 12 years" I said anger seeping it's way into my voice as the woman started to shake even more since I still had the grin on my face and I probably looked incredibly creepy." So you should just be happy that I'm granting you a quick death and not torturing you." I said as I raised my index finger and quickly flicked it up, snapping the woman's neck and killing her as Luffy and Zoro both shivered slightly and took a step back.

"Mimi you didn't have to do that!" Luffy said as I dropped the Jikan woman's lifeless corpse and it hit the ground hit a thud.

"Oh yes I did" I said as I turned back, the two boys shivering again as I realized the creepy grin was still on my face and the malice still in my voice." Anyways" I continued after coughing" I have some important info for Ace and whitebeard, so I'm going to go see them, good luck in your adventures and I'll probably meet up with you again in Alabasta" I finished walking up to the two and giving them hugs, the shocked looks slowly disappearing from their faces.

"Alright Mimi" Luffy said after I finished hugging him" We'll see you on the grand line then" he finished giving one of his trade mark grins as I disappeared from their sight.

Though I wasn't exactly expecting to land on whitebeards shoulder in the middle of a party aboard the Moby Dick I went with it "Hey Edward, Long time no see" I said smiling with his whole crew gawking at me.

This really isn't so bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	11. Marco, Ace and Whitbeard

Please review and sorry for the short chapter again

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any on it's character only Gin/Mizuki and other I create.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the crew aboard the Moby Dick slowly started to come out of their state of shock from me suddenly appearing on their captains shoulders who happened to currently be dubbed the strongest man in the world I began to hear whispers across the deck " who is that crazy chick?" I heard one of the men ask before another cut in saying" And what's with the Edward, what is her connection to pops?"

Tired and kind of annoyed by people never remembering who I am I sighed and opened my mouth to talk before I heard whitebeard begin to laugh " Gura ra ra ra!" He laughed taking another big sip from the odd shaped container in his hand that most likely was filled with some kind of alcohol" Mizuki, it has been a long time yes" He said still chuckling lightly since I could feel all the vibration from the large mans shoulders happy that he at least remember who I was I let him kep talking." You even missed Rogers execution" he continued the smile on his face but sadness in his voice that I have a feeling only I picked up on.

"Yeah" I said looking down in frustration" I missed rouges death too, I wish I had been with her till the end, I probably could have saved her" I sighed looking back up again and noticing a shocked look on the face of a young freckled man at the back of the crowd who just so happened to be wearing a bright orange cowboy hat.

"Rouge?" Whitebeard question obviously puzzled since I am one of the only people in the world who actually knew of their connection.

Deciding now was not the best time t tell whitbeard of their connection I decided to just say the first thing that came to mind"That bitch Lied to me" I said under my breath but not quiet enough that whitbeard couldn't hear.

"What bitch" he asked keeping his voice low also as the party started again, his crew deciding that since their 'Pops' seemed to trust me that I wasn't a threat, besides they probably figures he was stronger than me.

"Oh I was just looking for someone who I thought was un conscious on your boat but it seems he's up and soaring with energy" I said as I flicked my index finger behind me stopping an ax and a very pissed of ace right in the middle of the air. "Literally" I added with a smirk.

"you" Ace said from the air behind me " what did you do to me, do you have a devil fruit?" He asked shock now more evident on his face than the fury that had been there previously.

Sighing I ignored the boy and turned back to whitebeard " I have important information" I said automatically catching the attention of the man "about one of you 'sons'"

"Alright, I understand do you want to talk out here or in the ship where they can't bother us?" He asked jabbing his huge thumb in the direction of his crew.

"Inside is better" I said Jumping off of white beards shoulder and landing beside him before bring ace down to the ground but not letting him move just yet" but I need to see two other of your sons as well" I explained as Whitebeard stood up and turned around to face me, gaining the attention of his crew.

"Who do you need to see?" He asked looking at his 'sons'" If it's about one of my sons I don't know why you need to see two"

"Marco and Ace" I replied cooly getting a confused look from Marco who had heard his name and a shocked look from ace.

"I'm not one of his sons!" He yelled at me pain in his eyes, not from a wound but from something deeper.

"Not yet" I replied smirking at him before turning back to whitebeard so ace couldn't say anything else" so can I see them too?" I asked now looking directly at whitebeard.

"Sure" he said turning back to his crew and yelling out for Marco "Marco, I need to see you below deck in the conference room" He yelled over getting a quick 'sure pops' from Marco as he stood up and walked over to us.

"anyways let's go" I said looking back to whitebeard "you lead the way, this is your ship" I continued motioning for whitebeard to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"so what is this important information you needed to tell me?" whitebeard asked after we had gotten situated around a long table in what somes to be a conference hall, probably for whitebeard and his commanders.

"It's about you and Ace" I said looking at the large man across from me before looking over to the boy on my right, since I was keeping him from moving it only seemed fair that he would sit beside me.

"Then why am I here?" Marco asked as he leaned up against the wall not too far from whitebeard, a puzzled look on his face.

" I just figured that the whitebeard first division commander and future captain of this ship would want to know about Ace and his pops death" I side a grin on my face as shocked expressions made their way onto each person's face.

"What!?" whitebeard yelled standing up and glaring down at me.

"Whoa, easy there, it wasn't a threat or anything" I said putting my hands up in defense as I saw blue fire start to make its way around Marco's body.

"Then what was it!?" He the blonde asked looking at me the fire and glare never leaving him.

"I told you I had info on you and one of your sons" I said as whitebeard seemed to call down a little bit " So this is it, you and Ace are going to die at marine ford in 3 months after ace is defeated by Blackbeard or as you know him, Mr Teach."I said shocked looks taking over the three men's faces once more." Teach kills thatch 2 weeks from now and steals a devil fruit he had, then in order to become a shichibukai he goes after Luffy who when he sees black beard has a bounty of a hundred million beli."

"What!" Ace yelled this time trying to turn to look at me a glare in his eye but to no avail" how do you know Luffy?" He questioned staring at me from the corner of his eye since he couldn't exactly turn his head to look at me.

"You really don't remember me do you?" I asked ace sorrow in my voice as I got a puzzled look in return.

"why would I know you" he asked the confused look still on his face.

"because I grew up with you for four years!" I yelled back at him as a shocked expression took over his face again" I lived with you and Luffy at Dadans from the age of nine till I was twelve!" I screamed thoroughly pissed off that people always seem to forget me." This tattoo is pretty remember able isn't it" I said pointing at the dragon tattoo I had that ran from my right leg and swerved around up to my stomach and around my left arm ending at my hand " I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in the world that has a tattoo like this" I said a little bit more calmly now as I saw the recognition rendering itself on the freckled man's face.

"Mimi" He said quietly but not so quietly that I couldn't hear him " Dracule Mizuki?" He questioned looking me in the face since I had let him move his head.

"God, finally" I said throwing my arms up in the air from frustration " Took you long enough Ace."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE REVIEW! Please, I want to know what you think, I really do :)


	12. The Death Of Whitebeard And Ace

Please review, sorry the chapter is still so sort I tried to make it longer but I guess I can't write more than 1000 words in one sitting very well.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any on it's character only Gin/Mizuki and other I create.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally looking around the room I took in my surroundings, it is a nice room, large enough to fit whitebeard and his commander comfortably in the center of the room was a large oak table with chairs all around it that took up almost the entire room. At the end of the table farthest from the door was a large chair that obviously was meant for one man. There were other chairs that varied in size each one probably meant for a specific commander.

Looking back at the group I decided to get on with what I originally came here to tell them "Anyways, getting on with my story" I said turning towards Ace once more I gave him one of my trade mark smirks and let go of my mental grip on him, the grin leaving my face as I turned back to Whitebeard and Marco, leaned forward against the table I put my hands together "after getting away from Blackbeard Luffy is free" I say getting an audible sigh of relief from Ace.

"So" Marco said still leaning against the wall but shifting his arms slightly and letting the blue fire that had been on him melt away" this Luffy guy got away from Teach despite teach now having an ability that can topple ace?"

"Yeah it's a little complicated though, basically they got shot into the sky by a giant whirl pool that once it hit the ground all its force shot into the sky and Blackbeard couldn't reach them" I said waving my hands in the air trying to shake off the question quickly so I could get all this explaining over with.

"What?!" ACE yelled slightly sitting up in his chair more since he had slouched down after I let go of him "Is Luffy alright?" He asked worry in his voice. After growing up with Luffy for a few years I could understand his worry.

"Don't worry he's fine" I said looking the man in the eyes" Luffy has a strong crew to protect him besides he wouldn't die from something like that anyways" I replied laughing as the freckled man visually relaxed a little.

"good" he said slouching back down in his chair again" I don't know what I would do if he died" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose" that idiot always makes me worry.

Noticing how quiet whitebeard has been I decided to ask him about it" hey Edward, you okay, you've been quiet for a while now" I asked staring at the big man as he looked back at me his eyes looking more tired than they were before, Marco noticing butt in.

"Oyashii" he said, his voice filled with concern as he stood up properly and looked at the old man " you've been out of the nurses care for a while now we should get you back upstairs" but he didn't get to say anymore before Whitebeared cut in himself.

"I may be old but I am not so weak that I can't go 15 minutes without being looked at by a nurse" he said looking up and glaring in no one's particular direction, getting a cold shiver to run down both Marco and Aces spine " I'm just upset that one of my sons would break the one rule on this ship after being here so long, that foolish son of mine" he sighed a pained look in his eyes.

Deciding it was about time I finished I cut back in" Edwards, I know you probably don't want to hear anymore but I'm just going to finish quickly" I said getting more strange looks from Marco and ace, both not used to whitebeard being called Edward.

"No, I want to know the rest " Whitebeard said settling back down again to listen to the rest I have to say.

Not long after Luffy escaped from Blackbeard Ace finally caught up with him after trailing him for 2 months" I continued looking from whitebeard to Ace. "Ace and Blackbeard fought and it was very close but Blackbeard had eaten the one fruit that rendered aces fruit powerless and Ace was defeated." I continued all three men's attention on me now, none of them daring to interrupt. " Using Ace to get into the Shichibukai he hands him over to the marines and Ace is scedualed to be executed at marineford with the whole world watching not simply because he is a well known pirate but also stupidly beacause the marines had come across some info to do with Portgas D Rouge being connected to Roger." I explained getting a strange look from Ace and a confused look from both Whitebeard and Marco.

"you mentioned this Rouge woman earlier when we were talking about rogers execution" Whitebeard said taking another drink from the large odd shaped container he had brought with him. " What exactly is her connection to roger?" He asked a strange look in his eye that made me think he already had a hunch about who she was to him. Most likely since I had also said her last name.

"Rouge was my best friend when growing up" I started a sad look forming on my face as I tightened my hand, looking to my right I noticed a shocked look had also taken over Aces face once more" Even though she was younger than me and I only knew her for a little while I grew very attached to her, so when I happened to by sent to a time when she was still alive I was thrilled, I automatically went to look for her, It took me a whole year but I found her" I said feeling the tears threaten to bust out of my eyes but I had already cried enough in my lifetime so they wouldn't go any further "Just after finding her Rogers pirate ship docked at her port and the two fell in love" I continued whitebeard staring at me intensely as if he didn't believe me. " So when the time came for roger to leave and continue on his journey I joined his crew because Rouge had begged me to in order to make sure he would stay safe But soon after he had conquered the grand line the incurable disease he had started to kill him even faster so he disbanded the crew and turned himself into the marines figuring that if he was going to die he was going to die with a bang.

"that's roger for you" Whitebeard said before taking another swig from his container, and I swear I saw tears forming at his eyes but before I could say anything else Whitebeard said something else" I didn't know he had a lover or an incurable disease, that would explain why he started acting more like a father just before his death, I wonder if he ever had any kids."

Biting back my tongue I looked over at ace who looked like he was either going to cry or scream, or maybe even both.

"so" Marco said butting in again, what does this have to do with me and oyashii exactly?" He asked leaning back up against the wall, his lazy eyes giving away a bit of curiosity.

"Thank you Marco" I replied putting my hands up in the air " I keep getting off track and you keep bringing us back" I sighed before continuing a smirk making its way onto Marco's face." So as you know Whitebeard never lets someone hurt his sons so after hearing about aces execution the entire Moby Dick fleet and allies rush to save ace" I explain as Ace bit down on his bottom lip almost as if trying to hide back tears" even Luffy shows up but just as Luffy frees you and you start making your way back to the boats your stupid Don't-Run-From-Battle thing kicks in as akainu comes up behind you. You get a magma fist through your torso killing you, Luffy gets emotionally scared, Whitebeard gets multiple magma fists and dies standing and the marines win" I say staring directly at a shocked Ace this time. "And you know what the worst part is" I ask still looking at ace.

"What?" he asks his voice wavering not sure how to take all this.

" That dammed Blackbeard uses his stupid powers to take Edwards devil fruit powers along with his own and becomes one of the strongest men on the sea!" I yell at him, thoroughly pissed off but at what I don't know.

"So" Marco buts in again getting off the wall and walking over to the big oak table before sitting down across from ace " What's your plan"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN! Cliff hanger!

I tried to make this chapter a little longer but it still ended up being short, sorry…

I know my writings bad so thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean the world to me, thanks :)


End file.
